Kiss Of Death
by Blackfoxi
Summary: Hiei always leaves and abuses his lover, Kurama. The fox wants revenge. Rated R for violence, some language and some naughty yaoi stuff. Please read and review, I'm begging you!


Hey everybody. Blackfoxi here. Look, I really wanna apologize for my last two fics being a total bust. The file or whatever wouldn't come up. So I made a short story to keep you all happy until I fix my other two. It's a kinda sad one, but don't let that stop you from reading it. Rated R for violence, language and some yaoi stuff. Ok, let's get this fic started.

Kiss of Death, by Blackfoxi

It was a cold dark night in Makai. The winter snow covered the ground Hiei was sitting on. He shivered. He was without any warmth, just his usual sleeveless shirt and pants. It was freezing in that open field; the beautiful meadow of roses was covered by the snow. This was his lover's favorite meadow, and he always loved to go with him here. He missed looking at the roses, feeling the summer's warmth, and most of all, his sweet Kurama. Hiei could almost feel his lover wrap his arms around his cold body, the hot breath against the nape of his neck, and if Hiei really tried to concentrate, he could almost hear the soft voice of his beloved fox, reassuring him, telling him that he'll never leave his side. If dreams could become reality...

"Hiei..." a soft, familar voice whispered to him in his ear. He shivered as warm arms wrapped around him. "Kurama...?" Hiei asked hesitently, nervous by the eerie voice behind him, so he turned around, and froze when he saw Kurama grinning at him like the Chessire cat.

"Goddamnit, Kurama, you scared the shit out of me! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Hiei scolded.

"Sorry." Kurama responded, still smiling, "But tell me, why are you out here in the snow? You're going to catch pnuemonia. Come home with me, baby. I'll warm you up." Hiei sighed and looked away from his lover, staring out over the open field. Kurama's smile faded away. "Is something troubling you, my little Jagan-eyed demon?" The fox asked him quietly. "I'm just thinking. That's all." he replied. "About what?" the fox started, then added, "Never mind, Hiei. Let's just get out of the cold."

Kurama took Hiei's hand and walked him out of the barren land.

Kurama's little foxhole was warm and cozy. Hiei wandered around, looking at everything like he was a hyper 2-year-old. Kurama looked at him and giggled.

"Hiei, if you're looking for a chair, there's one over there." Kurama said as he walked him over to it. "Sit." he added.

"Don't treat me like a child, fox." Hiei snapped as he sat down.

"Best if I move you over to the fireplace. You'll be warmer." said Kurama.

"Heh." Hiei snorted, "Always keeping me on the move, don't you, Kurama?"

"In more ways than you think." was his reply.

Hiei cocked one eyebrow as he snorted again. "Don't think I didn't know what you meant, because I did."

"Quit being so ridiculous. Here's some hot chocolate." Kurama responded, handing Hiei a cup of hot cocoa. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Those clothes are innappropriate attire for the winter seasons. I'll get you some of my clothes."

"Which translates to," Hiei started, "_'I'll get Hiei to take off his clothes.'_ Trust me, it ain't gonna work."

"What makes you think I want to?" Kurama asked, "I'm a little more concerned about your health than my hormones." He gave Hiei a black shirt and a pair of black jeans. "Change your clothes, Hiei, or you'll freeze. Don't worry, I won't look.", he said, "I know you're tempting me, but I won't look."

"Resisting temptation was never one of your strong points." said Hiei, and he stopped taking off his pants, and they were down to his ankles, showing his bare member, when he noticed that Kurama _had _been staring at him. _"Kurama, have you no shame?!"_ cried Hiei in fustration.

"I'm sorry, but I have a habit of looking at people when I talk to them or when they talk to me. It's common courtesy, Hiei." Kurama replied.

"Well, that's one of your many 'good' habits that you need to _break_." Hiei retorted. Kurama sighed and turned around.

"No matter how wrong it is, I can never resist looking at you." he whispered under his breath.

"Okay, you can look now, not that you _need_ to." said Hiei. Kurama giggled.

"Um, Hiei, I think my clothes might be too big for you."

"Well," Hiei scoffed, "Either I'm too small, or you're too big. And I don't think it's my fault."

The redhead gasped in faux-shock. "Hiei, how dare you say that?! My hips are tiny! I have a small waist! I have small thighs! I have a small ass! I just need room for my huge-"

"Oversharing." Hiei interrupted as he raised an eyebrow, "You know, Kurama, you need to turn down the melodrama, like, _way_ down."

"And _you_ know, if you keep cocking your eyebrow like that, it's gonna fall off." Kurama retorted. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Still," Kurama said, a sudden change in his voice, "As a creature of darkness, I cannot help but to look at an attractive demon with the same lust that I love him with."

Hiei stared at the fox. "Are you perverted, or just plain _crazy_?!" Kurama sighed.

"Both. But you're just as guilty as me, my dear half-Koorime. Just admit how you truly feel about me." he replied...with a strange flash in his eyes that seemed almost...malevolent...

Hiei shivered, thinking about his dark and lustful feelings for the geogeous being standing before him. Kurama was so right- and not even he could fathom the deep, uncontrollable desire that owned Hiei's heart. Who knew he was capable of loving someone so much? They had been through so much together, and Hiei wanted his lover more and more every night. Hiei was just a hallow shell, his love for his beloved fox controling his every action and thought. Hiei belonged to Kurama. Kurama belonged to Hiei. They shared one soul, forever binded to each other.

"Don't speak, my love." Kurama whispered, "I know what you're thinking, and I feel the exact same way about you." He walked over to Hiei and held him close to his heart. "Can you hear my heart beat?" Kurama asked him, "It beats fast when I'm near you. It beats for you. My lungs breathe for you. My eyes see for you. My ears hear for you. My feet walk for you. My hands feel for you. My hands want to feel you, Hiei. Let them."

"You're scaring me, fox!" Hiei snapped, "That dark, poetic shit you call your feelings is...just...creepy."

"Why must you fear the truth? We're in love. That's what it is." Kurama said. He gave Hiei a small kiss on the nape of his neck.

"Kurama..." Hiei moaned as Kurama's tongue slid up and down the back of his neck.

"Stay in my arms, Hiei dear." Kurama whispered in his ear, "Never leave. I'll die if we're separated. You don't understand, Hiei, you're my life force. If you leave me, I'll die..."

The flames in the fireplace kicked up and a couple of sparks flew.

"Fall back in love with me, Hiei." Kurama pleaded. Hiei, freaked out by his sudden change of attitude, tried to get up out of the chair he was in, but he couldn't move. He eyes looked down to see vines, tying him to the chair. _Kurama's _vines.

"No..." Hiei whimpered as he looked up to see the fire spreading from the fireplace.

"Don't fight it, Hiei." Kurama continued, "I need you so much...Do you know how it feels to be denied the very thing you need to survive? It's a complete nightmare, and I'm living that very nightmare, always the one left behind while you go off and do whatever you want for days, weeks, sometimes months. How can I tell if you've been cheating on me? And when you come back, you act as though we've never met! And all those times you _hit_ me. I thought you _loved_ me, but you always _beat_ me whenever you were drunk. Those dark times _destroyed_ my soul. I've bet you don't even know how I feel because _you're the one that left and beat me!_ But now that I have you in my grasp once again, I'll never let you go. Never..."

The flames ignited everything, and soon, the whole room was on fire. It danced around the doomed couple, trapping them.

"Free me, fox! We'll die!" Hiei yelled. Kurama smiled mischiviously.

"That's the point, Hiei dear."

Hiei's eyes grew wide as he tried to shake himself free.

"Don't resist it. Don't resist me. If I can't have you here in the Ningenkai...then I shall have you...and we shall love each other forever...in Hell." Kurama sadly sighed, "I will atone for your sins with you." His hands slid down Hiei's cold body, groping, carressing as Hiei began to breathe faster in fear.

"No, no, no...I didn't realize how...how hurt you were by my blind actions...but Kurama, please belive me when I say I'll never do it again!" Hiei cried.

"I don't belive you, not this time Hiei. You always promised me that you would never hurt me again, but you broke your promise numerous times. Why should I belive you now, when you are just doing it to avoid be killed?! Just die, Hiei!" Kurama shouted, causing Hiei to wince at a side of him he had never seen before, a vengeful persona.

"Death is the solution to many problems. All my life...it was the only thing I saw...death was _my_ problem...and I always wondered how it feel. That's why I can't allow you to leave. I really would die without you, without your gentle and compassionate side instead of your evil one. Wouldn't it be better for us to die together than for me to die alone in this cruel world, leaving you behind? Through this expirience, I want to transcend death. With you, my only love, my eternal love..."

The flames began to swallow the two youkai, and Hiei winced again as Kurama began to bleed out of his eyes. He was crying blood, tears leaving red streaks on his pretty face.

"Don't be afraid," Kurama started, "I'm here with you."

The sleeve of Kurama's shirt caught on fire, and he cried out in pain.

"Kurama!" Hiei cried. Kurama placed his hand on Hiei's shoulder, and the flames traveled to Hiei, as his shirt also ignited. "Kurama, why?!" Hiei yelled, his scarlet eyes showing total panic. The tears of blood fell faster as Kurama moved to kiss his damned youkai lover. The warm sensation of his lips and the surrounding fire was too much for Hiei, and he couldn't resist any longer. He succumbed to the desire. And at that moment, Hiei knew that it would be the last kiss he'd share with his beloved and mentally insane fox..........

_The kiss of death.........._

The flames caught Kurama's beautiful red hair and the back of his shirt. The very same flames began to swallow up Hiei, yet the kiss could not be broken. They were dying, but loved each other so much that they could not separate. Their bodies were burning, but they did not notice...they surrendered to the passionate fire of their love. The fire completely engulfed them, and their souls began to depart the dying bodies, lips fastened together, so tight that they were one.

Then again, Hiei and Kurama were _always_ one...

The deadly fire killed the two youkai, whose souls left for the hellish afterlife for Hiei's punnishment and Kurama's atonement. They died kissing, in love that controlled them and the following betrayal that led to their death...the dark love and lust that they were born from...

The same darkness that their love and lust was created from..........

So, what do you think? Insane, huh? I am like that. Please, I beg you, review to let me know how I'm doing. I promise, I'll try to fix _Confessing My Darkest Emotions_ and re-post _Dead But Still Dying_. See ya until then. Blessed be, Blackfoxi.


End file.
